


Until Separation Ends

by Omness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Keith was born without a daemon, but when his Dad is kidnapped by Galra, leaving his daemon behind, he and Elmira agree to act as the other's partner. Under this lie, Keith and Elmira wind up in space as a part of Voltron. After finding out that the enemy their fighting also don't have daemons, Keith is determined to keep up the deception, but it's only a matter of time until the truth is revealed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons for Everyone  
> Keith's Dad - Caracal  
> Pidge - Luna moth  
> Hunk - Pangolin  
> Lance - Sea Otter  
> Shiro - White-cheeked Starling  
> Feel free to ask me why I choose these animals for people.

The was a loud thud as something hit the wood of the shack’s door and a feminine voice calling out frantically. “Keith! Keith it’s me! Open up!” They were several more thuds against the door.

Keith’s heart fluttered nervously as he stepped out of the tiny kitchen where he had been warming up soup for lunch. Without his Dad here to supervise he wasn’t allowed to cook anything that took more effort than putting it in the microwave. When he was in the living room Keith crouched and made his way over to the door on his hands and knees so he couldn’t be easily seen through the large window at the front of their home. He had no idea why Elmira was so panicked or why his Dad didn’t let her in, all he could figure was something bad must have happened.

When he reached the door Keith slowly peeked out the window next to it, sweat beading along his forehead. It really was Elmira there, her light brown form still banging against the door and yelling. He looked away from his father’s daemon, scanning out over the rest of the porch and the desert, nobody else as far as he could see. Where was his dad? His gaze focused back on Elmira, he so badly wanted to fling open the door and demand to know what was going on, but his Dad’s rules had been drilled relentlessly into his head. So he called out, “Be there in a minute!”

Elmira stopped pounding against the door. Her ears pinned back against her head and her tail twitching erratically as she breathed heavily. She called back, her voice frazzled. “It only takes 30 seconds to get to the door!”

Codephrase given, Keith immediately flung open the door and stumbled back when Elmira jumped into his chest, digging her claws into his shirt and scratching his skin, making Keith flinch. Slowly and uncertainly he wrapped his arms around her, barely able to keep Elmira up without her digging her claws in. She was shivering and Keith felt scared. Where was his Dad? What happened to Elmira? What would panic her so much that she was touching him?

“He’s gone Keith.” Elmira whimpered in his arms. “He’s gone, they took him. I tried to get to him but I was too late. They took Austin and now I’m left behind.”

Keith’s throat closed up and it took a few moments before he could speak. “Who took Dad?”

Elmira pressed her face against Keith’s chest, her front paws kneading against his shirt and moaned. “The Galra did. The Galra took Austin. I knew we shouldn’t have kept up our spy work, we should have just quit.”

“The Galra?” Keith asked, curiosity over-riding his fear just a smidge.

Elmira froze in his arms and pulled her face away from his chest, looking up at Keith with wet golden eyes. “You aren’t supposed to know.”

“Not supposed to know what?” Keith demanded. Anger flaring that something purposefully kept from him ended up with his Dad gone.

Elmira jumped down from his arms and started pacing back and forth. “You weren’t supposed to know about the Galra. It was to keep you safe.” Her voice grew quieter as she started to mutter to herself. “But now they have Austin and I don’t know what to do.”

Keith clenched his fists. “If someone took Dad, then it's obvious that we go and take him back.”

“Oh Keith.” Elmira sighed, stopping her pacing and looking at him with sad eyes. “We can’t get him back, not from the Galra.”

“Why not?” Keith asked challengingly.

Elmira stared at him with probing eyes, before sighing. “What I’m about to tell you may seem unbelievable, but understand that it is the truth.”

“What is it?” Keith demanded, glaring back at Elmira.

“Patience Keith.” Elmira said. “I’ll explain, but save any questions for the end okay?”

“Fine.” Keith stated.

“Good. Then you might as well sit down.” Elmira said. She waited until Keith sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable and crossing his arms. She then jumped up and sat on the cushion beside him. “The first thing you need to know is that the Galra aren’t human.”

“What are they then?” Keith interrupted. Elmira stared at Keith, quiet. Keith glanced away, dipping his chin a little. “Sorry.”

Elmira accepted the apology with a nod and continued. “The Galra are aliens that originate from a planet that is galaxies away from ours. They have formed an empire by attacking planets and enslaving their people. Anybody who rebels is crushed. Much of the known universe belongs to them. They are aware of Earth’s existence, but they haven’t attacked. Yet. Austin and I were trying to find ways to stop them.” 

Elmira looked down, wrapping her tail tightly around herself. “It is likely why they took him.” She looked up and met Keith’s gaze tiredly. “The Galra have space technology far beyond our own. He could be light years away by now. So how would a daemon and a 13-year-old boy be able to bring him back?” Elmira asked with despair.

“We can’t just give up!” Keith blurted, slamming his hands down on the couch. “We may not be able to rescue him now, but we can work on it! There has to be a way somehow!”

“But how? No one would believe that aliens really exist without proof, and even if they did, it could cause a panic.”

“I’ll become a pilot.” Keith said with determination, eyes gleaming. “I’ll learn how to fly ships in space so we can find the Galra! And if Dad’s not with them I’ll just steal one of their ships and fly it!”

Elmira’s tufted ears flickered back and forth nervously. “Keith, that could take years. We may not have that kind of time.”

“Well you’re still here aren’t you? So they obviously don’t want Dad dead.” Keith said boldly, but then his voiced faltered and he got quiet. Looking at his fingers splayed against the couch cushion. “Besides, what choice do we have? It’s like you said, there’s not much else a daemon and a 13 year old can do.”

Elmira sighed, laying down so she could look up at Keith’s downcast eyes. “You’re right.”

“Really?” Keith asked, eyes widening in shock.

Elmira nodded. “We can’t give up hope just because things seemed impossible. If we did, Austin and I wouldn’t even try to stop the Galra Empire. So yes, we’ll try it your way. You become a pilot and I’ll see if I can keep gathering information that could help us find Austin. Got it?”

Silently, Keith nodded, a small smile sliding onto his face.

“But you have to promise me one thing.” Elmira said seriously. “You have to promise me that you won’t let this search consume you and to try and live a regular life. Both Austin and I would prefer to stay separated and captured than have you ruin your chance of having a happy life.”

Keith stared back at Elmira, his expression determined. “I promise.”

A week had passed after his Dad’s disappearance and Keith was not adjusting well. Keith missed him terribly but tried to hide it. Though if he woke up every morning with red eyes from crying, Elmira didn’t say anything about it. And Keith didn’t mention how much time Elmira spent staring wistfully out the window, tail slowly flickering back and forth as if she expected Austin to appear on the horizon, whistling a cheerful tune.

But missing his Dad wasn’t his only problem. Keith had not realized how much he relied on his dad to survive. Without him there were no trips into town for supplies as Keith barely knew how to drive and Elmira was paranoid Keith would be kidnapped in town. Without trips to town to restock they quickly ran out of the few foods Keith knew how to cook. And without his Dad Keith had no access to schooling. He had been homeschooled and try as he might, he couldn’t figure out his Dad’s notes. 

To take a break from the stress Keith had taken to throwing his dagger at a wooden post he had painted with a red target. Focusing on the motion of his body and trying to improve his aim was soothing and distracted him. It was during one of these practices that Elmira found him. She didn’t say anything right away and only watched, her ears flickering. 

Keith missed the post more often than he hit it. His blade landing in the dirt and throwing up a cloud of dust. After retrieving his dagger after the fifth miss in a row, Elmira spoke.

“Keith.” She said.

“What.” Keith growled back, frustrated with his lack of skill.

“We can’t keep going like this.” Elmira said. “We have to go into town, find someone who can take care of you.”

“I don’t want to.” Keith replied, hand tightening around his blade.

Elmira tilted her head, surprised. “Why not?”

Keith stared hard at the ground, scuffing his boot across the dirt. “No one wants to associate with someone who doesn’t have a daemon.”

Elmira stared thoughtfully at Keith, her ears flickering. “I could be your daemon.”

“What?” Keith glanced at Elmira eyes wide.

“Not for real.” Elmira explained, shaking her head. “But a humanless daemon would attract just as much attention as someone without a visible daemon. So we’ll pretend to be each other’s partners. How does that sound?”

“Would anyone even believe it?” Keith asked, uncertain.

“They’ll have to. After all, which is more likely? That we’re without partners or that we are each others partner?”

Keith gnawed at his lip thoughtfully before nodding. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Thanks Keith,” she said, her face portraying a smile as much as a cat could. She then walked over to Keith and placed a paw on one of his boots and looked up at him. “Now let’s get you out of here.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Five Years Later**

 

Keith was both excited and terrified. He had finally done it, he was out in space, and he had a chance to find his father. On the other hand, Sendak’s ship was floating in Arusian space and who knew if they could find the Red Lion and form Voltron before Sendak destroyed the castle. The five paladins had just finished suiting up when Coran handed them a small clear crystal cut into an oval shape.

“Coran, what is this?” Hunk asked, poking at the crystal lying in his palm.

“This is the mineral Birin.” Coran lectured, his hands behind his back. “This allows for the daemons to more easily travel in space with you. Let me show you.” He pulled an extra crystal from his pocket and bent down to place it against Pumbloom’s forehead. After a moment Pumbloom became a swirling light that was absorbed into the crystal which was now a light purple with spots of orange. There were several gasps from the paladins and Coran continued. “There’s a slot on the underside of your left forearm where you can place the mineral so it’s with you at all times.”

“But what happens once they’re in there?” Lance demanded.  “Will they be okay?”

Pumbloom’s voice drifted out from the crystal. “It’s perfectly comfortable in here and we can still see and hear the outside world perfectly well. So there’s no need to worry.”

“Yes. And you can easily pull them back out again.” Coran paused and the purple and orange was pulled out of the crystal as light then solidified into the round fluffy shape of Pumbloom. “Do be careful though, while the crystal still works if it is cracked, if it disintegrates it is very likely the daemon would die.” There was a solemn silence as Coran let that information sink in. He then pocketed the crystal and spoke cheerfully. “Thankfully Birin is one of the hardest minerals there is, so it’s incredibly difficult to break.”

Coran then continued. “Now let me explain how you transfer your daemon into your Birin crystal. First, you have to have your daemon touching it, though having it within a few millimeters is fine as well. Next, imagine the bond with your daemon as a string, then gently tug that string towards the mineral and they should enter it. To bring your daemon out of the mineral simply do the reverse, picture a string and gently tug it out of the crystal. Go ahead and give it a few tries.”

The paladins complied, though Keith and Elmira shot each other a nervous look as Keith crouched down to place the crystal on the ground so Elmira could place a paw upon it. They both doubted it would work, but it would be suspicious if they didn’t even try. 

The first one to figure out the crystals was Shiro. He held it up to Kotori who stood on his shoulder and she put her beak against it. Immediately she transformed into a light that was a purple so dark that it was almost black and was pulled into the crystal. Hunk and Lance followed a few moments later. Esperanza balanced the crystal on her head like a circus trick before flowing into it and changing it into a rainbow of colors. Hunk merely held the crystal against Babs’ armored back until she finally went into the crystal as a warm yellow light with a tinge of orange. Pidge took longer, a look of concentration on her face as she stared at the mineral on her open palm, Wil on top of it. After several moments Wil was transferred into the crystal, now striped between light and dark green.

Elmira and Keith stared hard at their crystal as the others continued pulling their daemons in and out of their crystals.

“Looks like even the Garrison’s former Golden Boy has trouble with easy things.” Lance said smugly.

Keith shot Lance an irritated look. “Shut up Lance.” He then turned his gaze to Elmira. Shifting uncomfortably he waited until everyone wasn’t looking at him before mouthing the words, ‘Should I?’ He didn’t feel comfortable telling the others that Elmira wasn’t his daemon. Even Shiro didn’t know and Keith trusted him explicitly, but if it was necessary he would. 

Elmira shook her head and whispered so only Keith, who was still crouched, could hear. “Another way.”

Keith frowned wondering what else he could say to get around this when it clicked. Once Elmira saw the realization cross his face she gave a small imperceptible nod. With a huff that shifted his bangs, Keith stood up. “We don’t have much time, instead of waiting for us to figure this out, Elmira can just stay here in the castle with Coran and the Princess.”

Lance’s jaw dropped as Hunk looked at Keith in shock. 

“You can go that far from your daemon?” Pidge asked in awe. “Are you a witch?”

Shiro cut in before anyone else could speak. “Are you certain about this Keith? We may need every advantage we can get. We can wait a few more minutes for you.”

Keith shook his head. “No need to wait, let’s go figure out our plan of attack.”

Shiro acquiesced and they all headed for the Control room to make their plan. Keith relief. Perhaps he would tell them he was daemon-less one day, but right now wasn’t the time. He only hoped no one suspected after learning that he and Elmira could be so far from each other.

 

When Lance left the cryopod after they caught Sendak everyone was riding high on their success and feeling closer than ever. Now that Lance was awake the plans to leave Arus moved forward quickly. This lead Keith to decide that if he was going to spend an indefinite amount of time fighting along these people that he should probably tell them he was actually daemonless. Before he did however, there was one important question he wanted to ask. 

“Why didn’t Sendak and Haxus have daemons?” Keith questioned during their supper of food goo.

There was silence as the rest of the paladins paused in their meals to contemplate what Keith just said.

“Yeah, Keith’s right, I didn’t see any daemons with them.” Pidge said.

“And none of the Galra I saw during my time as prisoner had daemons either.” Shiro added, his brow furrowed.

“The Galra don’t have daemons.” Allura explained, with a hint of anger in her voice that only increased as she spoke. “And without daemons the Galra are nothing but soulless beings who can’t determine right from wrong and would betray those that considered them friends.”

Allura paused for a moment, frustrated and was about to continue when Coran cut in, “Allura, I think that’s enough.” He then faced the paladins. “What Allura said may be harsh, but it is true that the Galra have no external daemons to speak of.”

There was more conversation after that but Keith didn’t hear it. He hunched over and stared blankly at his food. There was a churning anxiousness in his stomach and he felt like throwing up. Would everyone think he was soulless if he told them that he didn’t have a daemon? Associate him with the enemy they were fighting? It wasn’t something he could risk.

“Keith are you alright?” Shiro asked, eyes filled with concern. “You look ill.”

“Yeah,” Keith said faintly, “I think the food goo is disagreeing with me, so I’m going to go to bed early.” He pushed his chair firmly away from the table, making a screeching sound that made the others wince. Keith barely noticed though as he sped back towards his room.

Once there he collapsed face first into the bed with a sigh. He tried to relax but he was still too anxious and there was the nagging thought in the back of his mind asking him if Allura was right. That not having a daemon really did make him soulless, that his sense of justice was only based on what society taught him.

“Keith.” Elmira said, jumping onto the bed next to his head and jolting him from his thoughts. “You know what Allura said wasn’t true, right?”

Keith rolled over onto his back. “How can you be sure? I’ve gotten into so much trouble in my life, getting kicked out of the Garrison, going from one foster home to another, what if it’s because I don’t have a daemon of my own that helps me know right from wrong?”

“Getting into trouble doesn’t mean you’re a terrible person.” Elmira protested.

“No, it just means I’m not a person at all.” Keith responded miserably.

Elmira growled in the back of her throat before saying, “Keith, look at me.”

Keith complied, lolling his head to the side to stare at her golden eyes.

“You are a good person.” Elmira said with slow emphasis. “You do what you think is right and try your best to help and protect others. The Red Lion knows this, and the others know this too. I don’t know how the others will respond to you not having an external daemon but I can guarantee that they won’t think less of you.”

Keith gave a small watery smile, “Thanks Elmira, but I think I’d still rather wait to tell them. You may think I’m a good person but you’ve known me my whole life. I don’t think Allura and the others would come around so easily.”

Elmira dipped her head and sighed. “Alright Keith. I leave the decision in your hands.”


	3. Chapter 2

After that day, Keith constantly worried about the others discovering that Elmira wasn’t his daemon while at the same time trying to figure out how he could find his Dad. After talking to Elmira about how to locate his Dad, they decided to ask Pidge for help. Keith found the opportunity to ask while he was helping Pidge add a cloaking device to the Green Lion.

“Move your hand up a bit.” Pidge commanded, her voice muffled from where she lay inside the machinery of Green’s guts.

Unable to see his hand inside the panel Keith moved the piece of metal he was holding slowly until Pidge told him to stop. After a few moments Keith spoke. “Pidge, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Go for it.” Pidge responded. She stuck a hand outside of the panel with a tool in it. “You can let go now, and hold this, will ya?”

Keith grabbed the tool and swallowed nervously before speaking. “When you, ah, go through data we got from Sendak and the Galra ships looking for your family, would you mind looking for my Dad too?” Keith glanced over at where Elmira was catnapping and then back at Pidge, unable to keep his gaze focused.

Pidge went still, the metallic clanking from inside stopping. From where Keith was kneeling beside her, he could only see Pidge’s torso and legs sticking out of the open panel, but he pictured her mouth open in surprise. “What?” Pidge said flatly. Wil fluttered out from the panel and landed on Pidge’s stomach, staring at Keith.

Keith took a deep breath, he hadn’t ever told anyone what happened to his Dad before, not even Shiro. Back on Earth it would seem like he was some little boy stuck in a fantasy, hoping for his Dad to miraculously come back. Now, however, they were in space on an actual alien ship. So once his nerves were settled, he spoke. “Several years ago, my Dad was taken by the Galra. I didn’t have any way of tracking him at the time, but I was hoping you could help me now.”

Pidge slid out from the panel and looked at Keith with a mixture of sympathy and thoughtfulness. “Do you have a picture of him?”

Keith nodded and pulled out a picture he always kept on him and handed it over. At this point the picture felt more like fabric from how often it had been folded and unfolded and exposed to different elements over the years. Pidge sat up, knocking Wil to her legs and took  the picture from Keith carefully, treating it like a priceless artifact- which to Keith, it was.

Pidge studied the picture for a while. It was an image of Keith’s Dad holding him when he was a baby, standing in what looked to be a nursery while warm afternoon sun shone in from a window. She flipped the picture over and glanced over the date that was written there in blue ink and asked. “What’s his name?”

“Austin Woodrow.” Keith stated, watching Pidge attentively.

Pidge nodded and handed the picture back to Keith. “I’ll need to enter that information into my laptop and then I can add him into my search for Dad and Matt. But Keith,” Pidge hesitated for a second, searching Keith’s face carefully for a moment before continuing, “with him being gone for so long it might be harder to find records of him. And who knows what could have happened to him in that time.”

“I’m not giving up on this.” Keith said with determination. “Not if there’s the slightest chance he’s out there.”

Pidge grinned a little. “I’m not giving up either, so let’s both find our families.” She held up a fist and Keith cautiously bumped his own against it. With a snort Pidge dropped back down and slid back into the open panel. “Just give me a moment to finish this up and we’ll go add your Dad’s info to my laptop.”

For a few minutes there was the sound of metal clanging and soft swearing from Pidge as she worked. Keith smiled as he waited, feeling like he found an unlikely friend in the small tech genius. 

“Alright, that should be it for now.” Pidge said, sliding out of the panel and dusting off her hands. “I’ll have to run a few tests but that can wait. Help me clean this up and then we can get started with the search for your Dad.”

Keith nodded and they both started picking up the tools and extra parts, once their arms were full they started to head out of the Green Lion. Elmira and Wil led the way, chatting casually. As Keith stepped down from the Green Lion to the hangar floor he underestimated the distance and tripped.

The first thought that ran through Keith’s head was ‘oh quiznak’ but as he continued to fall forward several other thoughts raced through his mind.

One, if he broke anything he was holding Pidge would probably get mad at him and two, which horrified Keith the most, if he dropped what he was holding to catch himself, he’d land on top of Elmira.

So in a dumb maneuver, Keith somehow managed to jerk himself to the side, reaching out his left hand while the right kept a hold of the parts. His hand hit the ground to the side of Elmira who jumped in surprise. At the same time there was a loud crack. Keith rolled to the side so he was on his back as the parts tumbled around him.

Keith had time to breathe out a sigh of relief at managing not to touch Elmira when the pain hit him. He bit down on his lip to hold back a scream as he curled around his arm, now bent at an unnatural angle.

“Keith, Keith, are you okay?!” Elmira rattled out quickly in concern.

“Oh my gosh, Keith!” Pidge shouted in panic at the same time.

Keith takes in a breath through his teeth and manages to push the pain away enough to sit up. “I’m fine.” He gritted out.

“No you’re not!” Pidge practically shrieked. Wil fluttering anxiously around her head. “You need a healing pod!”

Keith looked at his arm and immediately glanced away, feeling sick at the sight. “I guess.” He said faintly.

“Keith, she’s right.” Elmira stated calmly. “You need to stand up and let us take you to the infirmary.”

Keith nodded weakly as Pidge dropped what she was holding and crouched next to Keith, slinging his uninjured arm over her shoulder and helping him up.

Elmira gazed at Keith for a moment, taking in his dazed expression before looking over at Pidge. “Do you think you can get him to the infirmary while I find Coran to set up a healing pod?”

Pidge glanced up at Keith then back to Elmira with determination. “I can do that.”

Elmira nodded then hightailed it out of Green Lion’s hangar.

“C’mon Keith” Pidge said, readjusting his arm around her shoulder and taking a step forward.

Keith followed her, feeling light headed and slightly nauseous. A distant corner of his mind realized he was probably in shock. He couldn’t form any coherent thoughts so instead he focused on taking even steps, matching Pidge’s steady speed. He was vaguely surprised when they reached the infirmary; it felt like it had happened quickly, but also felt like it had taken a varga.

Once they had reached the infirmary Coran and Pumbloom rushed to Keith’s side, taking turns asking questions that Keith answered monosyllabically as they looked over his broken arm. After a few moments they pushed Keith into a healing pod and started asking Pidge what happened.

“Well, it looked like he was trying not to land on Elmira.” Pidge said.

Keith’s anxiety spiked as the pod closed, what if they noticed he always avoided touching Elmira and realized why? But then his thoughts faded to black as he was knocked unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

Days later and Keith’s incident was quickly forgotten by everyone else much to his relief. However, another dreaded event occured.

“I’ve thought of another bonding activity you all can try.” Allura said brightly as she walked into the lounge, Coran behind her.

There was a unanimous groan from all of the Paladins and their daemons scattered across the room. They had just come from the showers after a long and grueling training session and were feeling sore. Even Shiro, who was massaging his calves in hopes of relieving some of the pain.

Allura rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s not strenuous. It’s actually a somewhat common children’s game.”

Pidge turned her face so her nose was no longer directly in the cushion of the couch. “From what I’ve seen of Altean ‘children’ levels they’re still incredibly dangerous. So that’s a firm pass from me.” 

“Yeah I’m good right here.” Hunk chimed in from where he had spread his limbs across the couch, his head tilted against it’s back.

“You dare to ignore the Princess?” Coran asked.

Allura huffed before speaking. “I won’t force you into this activity today, but if I told you that it only required everyone sitting next to each other and talking would you at least consider it?”

Shiro glanced around at the other Paladins, all of whom give him a nonchalant shrug when his gaze met theirs. “Alright.” Shira said with a sigh. “We’ll give it a try Princess.”

“Excellent.” Allura said, clapping her hands together. “To start off with the five of you must form one circle while your daemons form another.”

There was several groans but everyone reluctantly moved. Keith felt a small spike of anxiety at the mention of daemons but ignored it. Maybe the game won’t be that bad. 

Wil fluttered away while Pidge rolled off the couch and landed dramatically, prompting Hunk to ask if she was okay. Shiro literally had to drag Keith off the couch both because Keith was disinclined to move and he was hesitant to do anything that may reveal his daemon-related secret to the others. Nonetheless Shiro managed to bring Keith to the center of the floor where Lance and Esperanza were already sprawled and only had to sit up to be a part of the group. 

Once the two different circles were made Hunk spoke. “Okay, now what?”

“Now, one of you thinks of a phrase and say it to the person next to you. They then repeat what they heard to the person next to them. This continues until the last person hears it and then their daemon speaks the phrase. Then we compare it to what was originally said and see how much it changed.” Allura explained from where she was still standing beside Coran.

“So it’s like telephone then.” Lance said, chin in his hand. Then his eyes went wide. “Wait, did you say our daemon speaks the phrase?”

“That is correct.” Coran stated. “You then do the opposite, where the daemons share a phrase and the person speaks it! It’s a perfect way to practice your communication and increase the bond between all of you and your daemons!”

Keith shot Elmira a nervous look, her own ears twitching in interest. This could be really bad for him. The act went unnoticed as the other Paladins and daemons were also looking at each other with disbelief.

“I don’t know how to explain this.” Shiro said, leaning on his hand so he could look behind him at Allura. “But humans and daemons can’t hear what the other one hears.”

Allura and Coran both looked shocked and Allura asked. “Really? Do people on Earth not practice such things?”

“No they don’t.” Shiro answered.

Keith felt a sense of relief as Coran and Allura turned to each other and started discussing this revelation with their daemons. Maybe they wouldn’t have to do this at all. That hope was quickly dashed when Allura looked over them all and said thoughtfully. “We’re going to try this a bit differently then.”

She indicated to Pidge and Shiro to make room and sat down between them, arranging her dress to be comfortable. Coran sat on the couch nearest them and leaned forward to be close to the group. Their two daemons went to sit by the other daemons.

Allura clasped her hands gently in her lap and spoke, “Alteans and their daemons aren’t immediately able to hear what the other one can, it’s something that is developed. It may take children months to figure out, but adults who better understand their bond between them and their daemon find it easier. I feel confident that after today you will all be able to manage this. It’s mostly an ability to concentrate on your daemon, or the daemon’s ability to concentrate on you. For example,” Allura turned to Pidge. “If you would whisper me a phrase?”

Pidge thought for a moment, tapping a finger against her cheek. After a moment her eyes lit up and she leaned in to whisper into Allura’s pointed ear. Allura’s eyebrows came together in confusion but once Pidge leaned away Srall said loudly from where he was sitting next to Pumbloom, “Phosphorus pentaflouride has trigonal bipyramidal geometry.”

Pidge’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she said in awe. “That’s exactly right.”

Allura smiled triumphantly and Srall flared his frill proudly as Lance quietly whispered, “What does that even mean?”

“Now that you all have an example, why don’t we all split into partners until everyone can manage this and then we’ll all meet back in a circle?” Allura hummed thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. “I’ll let you decide your partners.”

Lance immediately turned to Hunk and raised a fist. “Best bros?”

“Best bros man.” Hunk responded tapping his own fist against Lance’s and then they both made it explode.

Keith turned to Shiro with a questioning look, if he was going to figure a way out of this he’d rather do it with Shiro. Maybe he could fake a stomach ache or something. “Partners?” He asked.

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Partners.”

Allura looked at Pidge. “Well Pidge, would you prefer to partner up with me or Coran?”

Pidge sat thoughtful for a moment and then answered with a shrug. “Allura.”

“With that being the case, I’ll go around and give people advice as they need it.” Coran said, twirling his mustache. “Now separate into three different groups, wouldn’t want you accidentally interfering with each other.”

Allura and Pidge elected to sit on one of the couches while Hunk and Lance stayed where they were, collapsing onto their backs so they could whisper into each others ears like they were at a slumber party.

“Shall we?” Shiro asked, pointing a thumb at a couch.

Keith nodded, and stood up with a wince as his used muscles protested and followed Shiro, his stomach doing nervous flops. Elmira came up beside him and said faintly, “Y’know, you could tell them.”

“Not now.” Keith hissed quietly back, bending down to adjust his boot.

“The longer you wait the worse it’ll be. Especially once we find Austin.” Elmira responded, her tail lightly flicking back and forth.

Keith paused for a moment, then moved to his other boot. “I don’t want them to hate me.”

“They won’t hate you.” Elmira said sadly, her ears drooping.

“That’s what you said last time.” Keith said bitterly then stood up and moved to the couch to sit next to Shiro.

“So who should go first?” Shiro asked once Keith was settled.

“Actually.” Keith said, wrapping an arm around his stomach and hunching over, trying to sound pitiful, “I don’t feel so good, so I was thinking of heading back to my room.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and Keith began to panic as he recalled that Shiro always seemed to see through when he was faking being sick but Shiro’s eyebrow lowers and his face turned to one of concern. “You did get hit pretty hard today, let me see?”

Not quite what Keith was going for, but he’d accept it. He lifted up his shirt so Shiro could see the large purple and yellow bruise that had started to form across his abdomen. Shiro leaned in close to study the bruise and began to lightly poke it, causing Keith to hiss slightly at the pain. Shiro murmured an apology but continued his examination. 

“You haven’t eaten anything besides food goo recently have you?” Shiro asked.

“No.” Keith answered truthfully. If he tried to make up an alien food that he ate Shiro would want to cross-reference with Hunk and Coran, and Keith very much doubted he could get away with that.

Shiro leaned back and pulled his hand away from Keith’s stomach. Keith then lowered his shirt. “Looks like it’s just a bruise.” Shiro said. “You should be fine to do this exercise.”

Keith bit back a groan of frustration. No, he wasn’t fine to do this exercise because it was literally impossible for him. He had to figure some way out of this, Keith just didn’t know how. Trying to claim a different illness wouldn’t work, Shiro would be too suspicious.

“I’ll go first then.” Keith said with a sigh. He took a moment to think of a phrase and once Shiro indicated he was ready, whispered it into his ear.

Shiro was still for a moment, then nodded. He looked over at where Kotori was sitting on the couch next to Elmira. At Shiro’s look, Kotori shook her head no.

“Right.” Shiro said. “No reason to think we’d get it on the first time. Guess it’s my turn.”

Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear and Keith pretended to contemplate it when he was really trying to think of a way around this. Then he glanced at Elmira who was sprawled for a nap, but was studiously watching Keith. She gave him a raised eyebrow look but shook her head no.

Next Kotori hopped close to Elmira and murmured something in her ear. Once she was done, Keith shrugged and shook his head. Then Elmira took her turn whispering to Kotori. They went on like this for several rounds with little to no progress even with the tips Coran would give when he stopped by. Though occasionally Shiro or Kotori would manage to pick out a word or two. With such little progress being made Keith started to hope that maybe they would just call it quits. 

That hope was soon dashed when Shiro said out loud. “You can’t get lard unless you boil the hog.” His face then screwed up, “That was the most southern thing I have ever said.”

Elmira rolled onto her back casually. “It was what I said though. So congrats.”

Keith tried not to panic, maybe it was a fluke? He gave Shiro a sentence and Kotori repeated it almost perfectly. So not a fluke then, what was he supposed to do? He glanced over at Elmira, a pleading look on his face but she just stared back at him meaningfully. No help from that corner. But then an idea popped into his head.

Keith had been sitting with his arms crossed, but he unfolded them and placed them against the couch cushion. He nodded to indicate he was ready and Shiro began to whisper to him. While Shiro whispered, Keith began to tap a finger on the hand that faced Elmira deliberately against the couch. Using morse code was a long shot, but it was something.

Kotori twittered sharply and Shiro cut himself off and looked her way.

“He was using morse code.” Kotori said, the little snitch.

Shiro gave Keith a disappointed look and Keith withered, sliding down the couch as he crossed his arms.

“I can’t do this okay? I just didn’t want to keep trying when it’s pointless.” It was as close to the truth as he was willing to admit.

Shiro’s face turned sympathetic. “I know it may seem difficult at first Keith, but you just have to be patient.”

“Trust me, patience won’t help here.” Keith muttered back.

Shiro sighed. “Why don’t we take a break. I’ll check on the others and maybe talk Allura into being done for today.”

Keith nodded mutely, his chin driving into his collarbone from how low he had sunk on the couch. As he watched Shiro walk away, Kotori flying after him, Keith felt a bit guilty. Shiro was only trying to help him and here he was sulking like some kind of lame teenager. He would have to make it up to Shiro somehow, especially if he managed to convince Allura to finish this.

Thankfully, Allura was okay with quitting, since everyone had learned how to hear what their daemons heard and vice versa (except for Keith of course). And after that day Allura seemed to forget about the exercise entirely as she didn’t bring it up again. Though Keith couldn’t even feel relief at not having to do the exercise as Shiro kept trying to get Keith to practice with him. In response Keith would come up with every excuse he could think of not to do it, sometimes just running away if Shiro asked about it. 

Finally, after weeks, Shiro just gave up and stopped trying to bother Keith about it. That didn’t make Keith feel any less anxious though. He now worried whether Shiro would eventually clue in to why Keith had avoided the exercise so thoroughly.


	5. Chapter 4

Plenty of time passed, to the point where the entirety of the Voltron Crew grew comfortable with each other and their routines. They started to understand when Pidge just needed her space and time alone with her electronics, Hunk no longer feared to fart in front of others, much to their regret, Lance dragged everyone into having a spa day with him at least once, Coran and Allura had grown used to the paladins’ odd human behaviors, Keith was fairly positive that Shiro had actually developed a reasonable sleep schedule, and Keith had started to let his guard down as he slowly opened up to his friends. So it caught him completely by surprise that while everyone relaxed on the way to the coordinates Ulaz had implanted in Shiro’s arm, Hunk sat beside him on the couch and said,

“Y’know, your daemon doesn’t seem to suit you very well.”

Keith’s head snapped up from the book he was reading on his tablet, his heart thudding wildly. “What do you mean?” He asked, sounding surprisingly calm.

Hunk stared at where Babs, Esperenza, Wil, even Kotori and Srall were playing a game of tag in the middle of the lounge. Elmira was off to the side, administering herself a bath and growling whenever one of the others tried to involve her in their game. “Well, the more time I hang out with you the less a caracal seems to fit what I know of you.” Hunk drummed his fingers against the couch. “Maybe that seems stupid to you. Or that I’m reading you wrong, but my Mom always said I was a good judge of character and I don’t know man, you and Elmira don’t seem to get along like most human and daemon pairs do.”

Keith slowly lowered his tablet to rest against his legs and covertly looked around the room at the others. Lance was teaching the mice different hairdos using Allura’s hair as an example, Shiro was meditating, and Pidge and Coran were bent over some small electronic device. Everyone else was too wrapped up in whatever they were doing to hear their conversation but still Keith asked quietly. “What reasons make you think that?”

Hunk hummed, tilting his head to the side and tapping his fists together thoughtfully. “Well at first a caracal seemed to fit you. They’re fairly independent creatures and can take care of themselves. But that doesn’t seem to be entirely accurate? Elmira seems a lot more mature than you are and you’re so much fiercer than I expected.”

Keith’s nose scrunched up. “That doesn’t sound very flattering.”

“No, no! I didn’t mean it in a bad way” Hunk said frantically, waving his arms in front of him. “You’re fierce in your emotions! You’re always so passionate about doing what’s right and don’t hesitate to do it. It’s just, ugh.” Hunk flopped back against the couch, “I don’t know how to explain it. But whenever I see you two interact there doesn’t seem to be that balance you usually find between a human and a daemon pair, You’re too similar in some places and way too different in others, you know what I mean?” Hunk lifted his head to peer curiously at Keith.

Keith nodded slowly, “I think I do.” He paused, carefully deciding what he was going to say next. “But I think I can explain it. When I was younger there were some events that lead Elmira and I to be the way we are now. Though I don’t like much talking about it.” There, he wasn’t outright lying, but it wasn’t the full truth either.

Hunk’s shoulders hunched up and he drew into himself a little bit, “Oh, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

Keith smiled reassuring at Hunk, feeling guilty at duping his friend. “It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

“Oh, okay,” Hunk said, relaxing. He then smiled slightly. “One question though?”

“Depends on the question.” Keith answered, tense.

“Is that the same reason you and Elmira can be so far from each other?” Hunk asked, his face open in curiosity.

Keith hesitated. “It’s something like that. It’s not a very interesting story. Though I’ve heard from Pidge that you two are working on a new project?” He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Hunk’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah! We’ve been working on the translators for the Galra’s written language, we may have figured out an algorithm that could increase accuracy by twenty percent!”

Keith hid a sigh of relief and listened with half an ear as Hunk enthused about his and Pidge’s new translator program. It seemed like he didn’t have to worry about Hunk studying his and Elmira’s relationship now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact Corner:  
> Wil and Babs are nicknames  
> Srall looks mostly like a cat but with lizard features (scales vs fur)  
> and yes, Pumbloom looks a lot like a whismur.


	6. Chapter 5

Hours after Ulaz died, Keith sat in his room, staring at his blade. A swirling mix of emotions ran through him. He was confused, he was worried, he was upset, he was lost. Keith didn’t know how much time he spent staring at the symbol of the blade when the door to his room opened to reveal Elmira.

“Keith are you alright?” She asked, padding into the room to stand near Keith’s feet. “You’ve been off ever since we met Ulaz.”

There was a flicker of anger in Keith’s chest and he shoved his blade towards Elmira. “Can you explain this?” He demanded.

Elmira looked at the blade before meeting Keith’s eyes. “Your blade? You’ve had it for forever.” There was a hesitance to her words and Keith knew she was hiding something.

Keith’s voice was eerily calm as he spoke. “Oh? Then can you tell me how a blade that I’ve had for as long as I can remember has the same symbol on it as the blade Ulaz, a Galra, used? It wouldn’t happen to be because I’m Galra would it?”

“Keith.” Elmira said warily, but she didn’t get much farther before Keith exploded, standing from his bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” He roared. Keith then glanced at the door, abruptly terrified that someone overheard him, but when no one came knocking he turned back to Elmira with a glare. “We’ve been in space for months and you never told me I was one of the enemy?” Keith said quieter, but still full of anger. “Why didn’t you tell me all those years ago when Dad was kidnapped? Why didn’t Dad ever say anything before that?”

Elmira shrunk back in the face of Keith’s anger, but then her eyes flashed and she stood firmly, equally as angry. “Do you think it was easy? Deciding not to tell you? We did it so you didn’t have to worry about your heritage. So you wouldn’t worry about someone coming after you because you weren’t fully human!”

“And instead I had to constantly feel like a freak because I didn’t have a daemon!” Keith seethed, his hands clenching into fists. “I suppose that’s a result of me being Galra too? Is that why Mom left? Why she left me behind? Because she was Galra?”

Elmira’s anger melted away to a look of sympathy. “Keith.” She murmured quietly.

Keith was horrified to realize he was crying. Warm tears streaming down his cheeks, catching at his chin before dripping to the floor.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Keith said sharply. He lifted up an arm to roughly wipe away his tears.

Elmira stepped closer to Keith, looking up at him sadly. “Keith, I’m sorry.”

“No.” Keith cut off. “I don’t want to hear it. Just go away.”

Elmira tried to protest but Keith ignored her, crawling into bed and pulling the covers over his head cutting her off both literally and figuratively. With a mournful sigh Elmira made her way out of Keith’s room, head bowed. When the door opened she looked back at the lump that was Keith and wished that Austin was here. He always had a better feel for how to give Keith the comfort that he needed, but it was just her. With another sigh she headed out into the corridor, the doors sliding shut behind her.

The next few days that the crew spent fleeing from Zarkon’s ships continued with Keith refusing to talk to Elmira, giving her the silent treatment even when others were around. Keith heard the whispers of the others. Coran and Allura asking if it usual for a human and daemon to ignore each other and the others responding that they had never seen such a thing before. Even so, Keith didn’t care. He felt betrayed by the fact that Elmira could hide something so important from him. If she kept the fact that he was Galra from him, what else hadn’t she told him? So Keith ignored Elmira, not trusting himself to speak to her without getting angry.

Eventually it got so bad that Shiro cornered Keith inside the training room one day while he was practicing.

“What is going on between you and Elmira?” Shiro demanded, arms crossed while blocking the door that lead out of the training room.

“It’s not important.” Keith responded, not even looking Shiro in the eye as he shifted his weight, his grip on his bayard tightening and loosening. He hadn’t told anyone about being Galra yet, he could barely accept it himself, he wasn’t ready for everyone else to know.

“Something big must have happened if you’re not talking to each other.” Shiro said, staring down Keith. “And it’s not good to deny a part of yourself like that.”

Keith eyes flickered to meet Shiro’s before looking away again, unable to hold his disappointed gaze. “I know.” He responded. Keith had started to feel guilty about giving Elmira the cold shoulder but he was stubborn and wanted to prove a point. With Shiro here giving him a lecture it made Keith feel even worse. “I just… need some more time to come to terms with things.”

Shiro stared at Keith for a few more moments before sighing and relaxing his stance. “You know I’m here if you need someone to talk to right?”

Keith nodded, meeting Shiro’s gaze. “I know that, but I’m not ready to talk just yet.”

“Very well.” Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I won’t force you, but don’t take too long alright? I worry about you.”

Keith gave Shiro a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” Shiro pulled in Keith for a quick hug. When he let go he asked, “Are you ready to head up to the bridge? We’re almost to the Blade of Marmora’s base.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Keith answered.

 

When Keith returned from the Blade of Marmora base he felt refreshed. He felt confident in who he was now. He may be Galra, but that didn’t stop him from being a paladin of Voltron. The response from the others learning he was Galra was surprisingly warm, with the exception of Allura. Allura seemed angry and while that fact bothered Keith, he had come to accept that he was Galra. With this new feeling, Keith set off to find Elmira to speak with her between the small window of free time he had after they formed they plan to defeat Zarkon but before they started their final missions.

Keith had to search for a while, but eventually he found Elmira in the observatory, serenely watching the stars.

“Elmira.” Keith said quietly.

Elmira’s ears flickered towards him and then her head followed as she turned to face him. “Keith. Is there something you need?”

Keith moved to Elmira’s side and sat next to her, placing his helmet beside him. “I need to say I’m sorry. I overreacted when I yelled at you and gave you the cold shoulder. I should have acted more maturely.”

Elmira studied Keith for a moment before sighing and turning to look at the stars again. “I’m sorry too. I should have told you a long time ago. Austin and I had always planned to tell you when you were older, but then he was gone and it was difficult to make decisions by myself. Daemon’s are more advice givers than decision makers.” Elmira shook her head. “It sounds like I’m making excuses, but what I’m really trying to say is,” She turned to look Keith in the eyes, “I want to do what’s best for you Keith. You’re like a son to me and I want you to be happy. But sometimes in the process of doing that I make the wrong choices. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I’m still upset that you didn’t tell me I was Galra.” Keith stated. Elmira nodded, her ears dropping. “But,” Keith continues, taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly. “I understand why you didn’t. I want to look past that and move on. So. We good?”

Elmira grinned, “We good.”

Keith smiled back. “Good.”

The comm on Keith’s helmet crackled and Allura’s voice came through. “Keith it’s time to start your mission. Meet us at the Yellow Lion’s hangar.”

Elmira stood up and stretched before looking at Keith. “Be safe out there.” She said seriously.

“I will.” Keith responded then put on his helmet and left.


	7. Chapter 6

A lot happened after defeating Zarkon. From searching for Shiro, to becoming leader, to training with the blades, Keith had little time for relaxation let alone worry about finding his Dad. Instead, he placed that responsibility entirely into Pidge’s hands, who took it willingly. Unfortunately, there was little progress, and this was what Keith was contemplating as he listened with half an ear as Coran and Allura discussed the next Voltron appearances with the crew.

The meeting was interrupted by Elmira entering the lounge, looking frantic with her hair standing on end. “Keith.” Elmira called, immediately running to Keith and jumping into his lap. She stood up on her hind legs and placed her front paws against his shoulders, her eyes full of sorrow. “I’m sorry Keith. I’m so, so sorry.”

Keith didn’t understand at first, but then Elmira flickered and he saw it. Elmira wasn’t as solid as she once was, her appearance faded, and he understood.

“No.” Keith’s voice was quiet as he wrapped his arms around Elmira, pulling her against him. “No, this can’t be happening, why now?”

“Something happened to Austin.” Elmira murmured, tears streaking down her face and wetting Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Keith, but this is the end.”

“You can’t leave me!” He cried his grip tightening as he buried his face into her fur. “I can’t lose you!”

Elmira squeezed her eyes shut. “I know this is hard, but you’re strong, you can move on.”

“No.” Keith whimpered.

Elmira’s ears twitched and when she spoke next her voice was overlaid with a male one. “I love you Keith.”

Keith pulled back so he could see Elmira’s face, his own splotchy with emotion, “Dad?” He asked almost inaudibly.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” Elmira spoke, Austin’s voice interlaced with her own. They sounded tired and worn and Elmira’s body was faint enough that Keith could see through her. “But I’m sure you’re making me proud, wherever you are.”

“Please. Don’t go.” Keith begged.

Elmira shook her head. “I love you more than anything. Don’t forget that.” Elmira collapsed against Keith, murmuring a string of numbers into his ear before fading completely, leaving Keith clutching nothing but empty air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed!

**Lance**

Silence filled the lounge as everyone stared with shocked expressions at Keith. Lance could hardly believe what he saw. Did Keith’s daemon really just die? It had happened so fast. Lance had looked away when he noticed Keith pulled Elmira close, unused to Keith being so intimate with his daemon and when he looked back he saw Elmira fade away. He hadn’t heard a word of their quiet conversation.

Everyone started in surprise when Keith abruptly stood up and ran out the door. After a moment everyone seemed to come to their senses and ran after him but there was no sign of him in the corridor.

“We need to split up and look for him.” Shiro said authoritatively, though his voice was laced with concern. “We can’t let him be alone right now, we have to make sure he’s alright. Lance? Lance!”

Lance didn’t hear Shiro call after him as he ran down the corridor, all he could hear was the sound of Red’s worried roar filling his mind, telling him to come to her immediately. He only stopped to scoop up Esperanza and sling her over his shoulder so he could move faster, taking advantage of his long legs. He turned down several corridors then jumped into a vent, sliding down several levels. Ever since he and Keith had been trapped in an elevator Lance had been exploring them, finding new and faster ways around the castle and something told Lance he needed every second he could spare.

When Lance finally reached Red’s hangar he was completely out of breath, heaving as his legs trembled. “We made it.” Esperanza mumbled. Lance barely made out Keith’s mullet before he saw him enter Red. Lance took a moment to get his breath back, gulping big gasps of air while Red urged him hurry. While Red hadn’t wanted to hurt Keith by blocking him out with a barrier, Red didn’t trust Keith to fly her like this. Once Lance felt like he could continue without vomiting or passing out he sped towards Red, entering her without hesitance. As he approached the cockpit he heard the sounds of Keith speaking with frustration.

“Come on Red! Why won’t you listen to me?”

When Lance finally entered all he saw was the back of Keith’s head while he angrily shifted the control sticks back and forth, Red remaining dark as Lance approached.

“Keith.” Lance said quietly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Keith whipped around to face Lance and Lance was shocked, all questions flying out of his head at the sight of tears sliding down Keith’s face as he stared at him angrily. His hair was a mess, stuck in different directions like he had been yanking at it. “What.” Keith said flatly.

Lance dropped his hand from Keith’s shoulder, feeling awkward. He had never seen Keith like this before and didn’t know what to say. Hadn’t thought that far ahead really, acting on instinct after hearing Red’s call. And Red urged him on now, sending him a comforting warmth as she suggested what to do.

Lance forced a himself to grin, trying to put Keith at ease. “Move over, I’m driving.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion, but Lance felt Red send Keith a soothing purr, causing him to slump in surrender. “Alright.” He murmured and stood up from the chair. Keith didn’t move far, just to the side before collapsing against the console, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around him.

Lance watched him, his smile falling. He didn’t know what else to do so he sat in the chair Keith had just abandoned and grabbed the control handles, Red instantly lighting up at his touch. Esperanza slid down from his shoulders and onto Lance’s lap. He thought about putting her in a Birin crystal, but without his armor she would just be sitting in his pocket.

Lance took a moment to look over Red’s screens, making sure that Red was in good condition before taking off and leaving the hangar. They weren’t in space long before a communication channel opened, Allura appearing on his screen.

“Lance? What are you doing?” She asked with worry.

Lance gave Allura a small smile, “Just going for a short flight Allura. Keith is with me.” Lance glanced over at Keith, who hadn’t moved, he didn’t even seem aware that there was a conversation going on. It made Lance worry even more, an anxious feeling fluttering in his gut. What was going on with Keith?

“Keith is with you? Is he okay?” Allura asked worriedly, leaning closer to the screen in an effort to try and spot him.

Lance shrugged as he turned back to Allura. “Physically he’s fine, but Elmira’s death hit him pretty hard. I’ll bring him back once he’s ready.”

“Very well Lance.” Allura said softly. “Please take care of him.”

Lance nodded and the communication shut off. He flew aimlessly through space for a few minutes, the quiet hum of Red punctuated by the occasional sniffle or muted heaving breath from Keith. Lance squirmed in his seat, feeling out of place. He continuously glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye, making sure he was still there and wasn’t dying or fading away somehow. Esperanza nuzzled against Lance’s stomach, trying to provide him comfort. Eventually he managed to pull together the courage to ask, “Was there someplace you wanted to go?”

“Huh?” Keith asked, looking up, his cheeks still wet.

“Were you planning on going any place specific?” Lance asked lightly as he stared out at space, not quite able to convince himself to look at Keith. “Or was the plan to just fly anywhere? Uh, not like there’s a problem if there wasn’t a plan, I just would like to know.”

“O-oh” Keith responded. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and stood up. The motion made Lance look over at him, Keith’s face was set in a determined expression as he spoke. “I need you to fly to these coordinates.”

Lance plugged in the numbers Keith told him and looked at the path Red set out for him. “Um, it’s over a varga away, are you sure this is where you want to go?”

Keith stared at the planet on the screen that showed as the destination with an intense ferocity. “I’m sure.”

“Okay then.” Lance said with a shrug, speeding up Red. “Might be longer than ‘a short flight’ then.” He murmured to himself.

The trip was a silent one, with Keith wrapped up in his own thoughts and Lance to nervous to ask anything while Esperanza kept a watchful eye on Keith. About halfway there Lance realized that he could have asked Allura for a wormhole, but then dismissed that thought. The extra time alone might be good for Keith and they had a lot of jumps planned in the future so he didn’t want to wear Allura out.

When they were within the planet’s solar system there was a scattering of metallic debris floating around the planets. Lance recognized various parts from both Galra and Rebel ships. “There must have been a fight here.” Lance said aloud. The console in front of Lance pinged and a small screen popped up and Lance spoke with worry. “Looks like there’s a distress signal coming from the coordinates you gave me.” 

Keith nodded. “That’s where we’re headed.”

“Got it.” Lance responded, setting Red to head for the signal. 

As they approached the planet Lance took the time to survey it before landing. It was mostly mountains and high desert that sloped down into an occasional forest that terminated in large stretches of beach. Lance knew he was close to the distress signal when he spotted a large trench that cut through the sand and ended in a section of trashed trees. Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth and Esperanza gasped in shock as they took in the smoking wreckage. Lance wouldn’t have even recognized it as something space worthy if not for the clear crash strip and its schematics that Red was showing him.

Keith’s hand tightened on the back of Lance’s chair. “That’s it, land there.” He said with force.

Lance didn’t even get a chance to respond as Keith moved out of the cockpit, heading for the exit hatch. Red had barely even touched down when Lance saw Keith running across the sand towards the destroyed ship. Lance checked to make sure that the atmosphere could sustain life before standing up and heading out himself, Esperanza trailing after him. Time to find out what made Keith so desperate to come out here right after Elmira died.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Esperanza asked as they trailed across the sand.

“I don’t know.” Lance said with despair as he watched Keith survey the wreckage. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I don’t know how he’s still here after Elmira died. I feel so lost right right now.”

“Me too.” Esperanza said softly. “I’ve never heard of a daemon just fading away like that. You don’t think it’s a side effect of being in space do you? Could it happen to us?”

Lance shivered from the ocean breeze before shrugging helplessly. “Your guess is as good as mine. We’d have to ask Coran and Allura when we get back.”

When they reached the wreckage Keith had started to scramble up it in an attempt to get inside, distracting Lance.

“Be careful.” He called with worry. “This thing looks like it could go at any minute.” As he said that a fire flared where a wing used to be. All Lance got was a grunt in reply. Or he assumed it was directed at him and wasn’t from Keith trying to pull himself up the ship.

With a sigh at Keith’s stubbornness, Lance looked down at Esperanza. “We should look for survivors, I guess.” What Lance really wanted to do was shake some answers out of Keith, but he had a feeling Keith would completely close up if pushed too soon. Lance should consider himself lucky Keith was tolerating him right now. So with purpose Lance and Esperanza started walking around the ship, checking the immediate area for anyone and glancing at the forest for any possible paths someone would take going away from the ship. The ship wasn’t very large; it could be manned by one person easily and Lance doubted it could fit more than three people comfortably, so Lance wasn’t expecting to find much.

The two of them had worked their way from the back of the ship to the front, finding nothing but ship fragments and broken flora when Keith jumped down from the ship and landed with a thump beside them. “No one is inside the ship.” He said, sounding lost.

“Maybe it was empty when it crashed? Anyone inside could have ejected and ended somewhere else entirely.” Lance suggested.

Keith shook his head slowly, his gaze unfocused. “I guess? We might have to search the whole planet then.”

Lance let out a strangled sound, searching a whole planet? For what? What was Keith looking for? Before he could try and talk Keith out of it though, Esperanza called out. “Look! There’s blood!”

Both Lance and Keith glanced over to where Esperanza had continued on the search and sure enough there was the glistening of a dark liquid. When they approached they could see more blood, there was a trail leading into the forest.

“Should we follow-” Lance cut himself off as he realized that Keith was already heading into the forest. “Right, of course. Just leave Lancey Lance in the dark.” He then glanced up at the sun; it was about half a hand away from setting. Were the others worried about how long they had been gone? Lance shook his head, nothing he could do about it now. “We should probably stick close to Keith.” He muttered to Esperanza.

After only a few minutes of stumbling over roots and underbrush Lance managed to catch up to Keith. He was overly still as he crouched next to something leaning against a tree. Lance took in a sharp breath and hurried over, crouching next to Keith so he could inspect the body. Once he was closer Lance realized that the man was dead and felt a hard stone sink into his stomach. Lance had seen plenty of dead bodies from their fight against the Galra, but that didn’t make seeing it any easier. 

The man had not left peacefully, shrapnel stuck out from various places in his body and he was covered in blood. He had tried to use the leaves from the ferns nearby as makeshift bandages, but they did little judging by the pool of blood the man was sitting in. There was one other detail that stood out to Lance.

“He’s human.” Esperanza breathed.

The words seem to startle Keith out of his frozen state and he looked at Lance, his eyes watery. “He’s my Dad.”

“What?” Lance said with shock, but then said with sympathy, “Oh Keith.” He then tried to pull Keith into a hug, but Keith ripped himself away and stood up. 

Keith looked steadfastly at the ground as he said. “I’m going to give him a funeral.” Then turned to go back down the path.

“Wait, Keith!” Lance called, catching Keith’s hand in his own and stopping him. “How are you planning on giving him a funeral?”

Keith looked at Lance with a fiery determination in his eyes. “I’m going to use Red to cremate him.”

Lance looked scandalized. “Not here you won’t! You’ll burn up the whole forest! Let’s at least take him to the beach!”

There was a pause as Keith contemplated Lance’s words. Then he nodded. “Alright, you carry his legs and I’ll carry his arms.”

Lance released Keith’s hand and let out a relieved sigh. “Okay, let’s do that.”

The two of them carefully made their way to the beach carrying Keith’s Dad in between them while Esperanza gave words of encouragement. A dead body was heavier than Lance expected it to be, making their progress slow. The entire time Lance felt a sense of guilt that he was being disrespectful of the dead, carrying him like any other heavy load. 

They placed him about halfway down the beach, still above the high tide line. Once they had let go of him Keith bent down and placed his dad’s hands upon his chest and straightened out his clothing.

“There.” Keith said, standing up. “We should be fine now.”

Neither of them moved. Both stood side by side staring down at Keith’s dad.

“I feel,” Lance hesitated for a moment before pressing on, “I feel like we should do something more. Maybe if we actually built a pyre?” He looked up at Keith inquiringly.

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” He said softly. “That feels right.”

The two discussed it for a few moments before settling on an idea and headed back up the beach. They began to gather branches, mostly ones that had already broken from the crash, and carried them to the body of Keith’s Dad. Keith was mostly silent, but Lance managed to pry the name of his Dad out of him. Austin.

Once they had gathered a decent amount of wood Lance began arranging it over Austin’s body with help from Esperanza. Just because everything was going to be ash soon didn’t mean it couldn’t look nice. It would be Lance’s way of honoring Austin and showing his appreciation to the man for being a part of making Keith who he was today. As he did this, Keith hauled more wood and piled it beside Lance before finally stopping and watching him work.

Lance and Esperanza stepped back, Lance wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and admiring their work. It was crude and had a chance of collapsing at any moment, but Lance was proud of how he managed to array the branches to create what looked like a small shelter for Austin.

“It’s done.” Lance stated with pride.

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith said softly, a small smile resting on his lips.

Lance gestured to the Red Lion, “Shall we?”

Keith nodded and they both headed to the Red Lion and stepped in. Once they were in the cockpit Keith headed for the chair then stopped, hesitating, and looked at Lance. “May I?” He asked.

Lance didn’t answer right away, instead he asked Red if she was okay with it, sending the question along their mental link. Immediately he received Red’s purr of approval. He gave Keith a encouraging smile. “You do what you have to.”

Keith sat down in the seat, Red activating at his touch. As he did Lance couldn’t help but admire Keith’s fortitude. If it was him, Lance didn’t know if he could be the one to light the flame on a family member’s body. Be the one to start such a final act. One that would make them completely disappear from the world. But Keith did it without hesitation, aiming Red’s jaws and shooting out a weak lava beam, hitting the pyre and causing it to burst into flame.

They stayed for a moment in Red, watching the flames spread across the wood until the entire thing was ablaze. After a few moments Keith and Lance looked at each other and wordlessly left the Red Lion and approached the pyre. They settled down upwind of the fire with the ocean to their backs and their legs spread out in front of them, Esperanza sprawled across Lance. They watched the fire slowly consume the wood and Austin’s body. At the same time the sun set behind them, increasing the apparent brightness of the flame as shadows started to settle in.

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked, leaning slightly to the right so his shoulder brushed Keith’s, “Would you mind telling me what happened to Elmira?”

There was silence and Lance turned to see Keith’s blank face, worried he had asked too soon. But he had to know, had to hear from Keith how Elmira’s death connected to him coming to this place and finding his Dad. 

A few moments ticked by and Keith finally moved, releasing a heavy sigh and pulling up his legs up so he could wrap his arms around them and bury his face into his knees. “I guess.” He said, the sound muffled.

Lance waited for Keith to continue, watching as Keith unconsciously fidgeted with his pants. Finally Keith tilted his head so he could see Lance. “Elmira was my Dad’s Daemon. He died and so she did too.” He said, his voice detached.

“That’s horrible.” Lance said, clueless of what else to say. What did one say when your friend just lost someone they loved dearly? Nothing he could say would bring Austin back and any condolences would seem cheap. With no idea what else to do Lance scooted closer to Keith so there sides were pressed up against each other, hoping that the contact would at least offer Keith some measure of comfort.

They sat in silence for a while, Lance’s mind a swirling cloud of worry, uncertainty and concern. He petted Esperanza’s fur unconsciously, trying to sooth himself when a memory long forgotten popped to the forefront of his mind. The memory was of his Abuelo’s funeral, Lance was only five and had barely known him, but he remembered one thing from that time. His Abuelita had smiled and laughed during the funeral. When asked why, she’d said that funerals were just as much about celebrating someone’s life as honoring their death and that she couldn’t help but think of the happy times as well as the sad ones. She had encouraged everyone to share their favorite stories of Abuelo, both happy and sad. Tears occasionally escaping her eyes while she smiled.

With those thoughts in mind Lance asked Keith. “What was your Dad like?”

Keith glanced over at Lance in shock before growing thoughtful, biting his lower lip. “He was… kind and strong. After my Mom left he had to take care of me all by himself and I never once saw him be bitter over it.” Keith looked back at the fire, his face softening. “He taught me so many things. He taught me how to fight, how to survive in any environment, how to be a good person. I looked up to and admired him so much.” Keith paused, burying his face in his knees for a moment before lifting it back up again, tears starting to form in his eyes. “When he was taken by the Galra I was devastated. The only thing that kept me going was the idea of finding him again, knowing he was still alive as long as Elmira was by my side.” He turned to look at Lance, the tears starting to slip down his face. “And now he’s dead, both he and Elmira are gone and I’m all alone.”

Lance couldn’t say anything to that, could only open his arms to offer a hug. A hug that Keith immediately threw himself into, knocking the breath from Lance’s lungs from the force. Lance wrapped his arms tightly around Keith, pulling him into his lap as Keith began to weep into his chest, big heavy sobs that soaked his shirt with tears and snot. Lance didn’t mind though, he wouldn’t pull away from this hug if Zarkon himself showed up for Lance to kill if only he let go of Keith. And when his skin tingled as Esperanza curled up into Keith’s lap to offer him her comfort it only felt right.

While Keith sobbed into his chest, Lance stared at the funeral pyre, his mind wandering to his own family. He hadn’t seen them in so long. So many things could’ve have happened, did his sister have her second child yet? Did his brother get into the college he wanted? Did they miss him as much as they missed him? Did they even know he was alive? Or were they mourning him thinking he was dead? His heart ached at his family suffering unnecessarily and all life events that he couldn’t be there to witness. Closing his eyes against the pain, Lance began to quietly cry.

They stayed like that for a long time, until the sun had set and the stars had come out in full, the pyre having died down to a small flame. Keith, once he was mostly done crying, shifted so he could see the fire too but still be in Lance’s embrace, tears still occasionally falling down his cheeks.

Once the pyre was nothing but coals and ash Lance slowly removed his arms from Keith. “We should head back.” He said quietly.

Keith let out a heavy sigh and leaned away from Lance, rubbing the tears from his face as Esperanza slipped from his lap. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

WIth Keith no longer beside him, Lance stood up and stretched, hearing his bones crack, then offered a hand to help Keith up. “There’s one more thing we should do though.” Lance said.

“What’s that?” Keith asked.

Lance dug around in his jacket pocket and then pulled out a small half sphere. The hemisphere looked like Olkari technology, black with green lighting. Lance tapped at it until a small screen popped up then handed it to Keith. “Draw your Dad’s name and birthdate in that. I’ll be right back.”

Keith looked quizzical but complied while Lance and Esperanza headed towards the wrecked ship. There were parts of it that were still smoking, but it seemed that anything that was going to break and fall off already had. Lance and Esperanza scavenged around the ship, searching by the light of the two moons through the broken pieces until they found what they were looking for. A large piece of metal the size of poster. Once they had collected it they headed back to the beach where Keith was watching them with interest.

“Can you help me dig a little bit?” Lance asked when he was close enough. “I want to be able to stick this in the ground, but I can’t just shove this in the sand.”

Keith’s eyes lit up in understanding and he nodded. The three of them dug a small trench in the sand, Lance using the piece of metal, Keith a flat branch that hadn’t been in the pyre and Esperanza with her paws. Once Lance deemed they had dug deep enough he stuck the piece of metal in and began to fill the open part of the hole with sand so it would stay in place.

Lance held out his hand towards Keith. “If I could have my thingy back now?”

Keith grabbed the hemisphere from his pocket and handed it back to Lance. Lance tapped a few things into it then nodded. He crouched next to the metal piece sticking up from the sand and placed the flat part of the half circle against it. Then he hit a hidden button and the hemisphere sank, dissolving into the metal. The metal then began to shift and creak, half inch indents appearing in the metal. After a minute the process was done and the metal read.

 

_ Austin Woodrow _

_ 20XX-20XX _

 

They examined the tombstone for a minute. The letters were uneven and slanted down as they were written in Keith’s messy scrawl. But it was readable.

After a moment of silence, Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, looking him in the eye as he said sincerely, “Thanks Lance, for being here.”

Lance stood up, grinning at Keith. “Of course buddy, I’m always here for you.”

Keith nodded seriously. “I appreciate it.” Then his head tilted to the side. “Though, where did you get that thing from?”

“The thing-a-mabob? It’s an experiment from the Olkari to test out terraforming. They can make it work on small scale, but not large scale. Esperanza and I happened to pass by when they were getting rid of them and swiped one to mess around with. I thought it might make for a good prank or two.” Lance explained.

Keith let out a small laugh. “Of course that was why you took advanced technology.”

“What can I say?” Lance shrugged, then looked at Red with concern. “But we should really head back, everyone is probably worried.”

Keith agreed and they moved quietly towards the Red Lion. Once they were inside, Lance sat on one side of the pilot seat, Esperanza crawling into his lap. Lance looked at Keith as he patted the empty space beside him. “C’mon, there’s enough room for both of us if we squeeze. I promise I won’t bite.”

Rolling his eyes Keith sat down next to Lance and pressed up tight against him so they wouldn’t fall off. “How are you going to pilot Red like this?”

“Easy, I just put her in autopilot.” Lance answered, and leaned forward to set Red to return to the castle. Red rumbled her amusement at Lance, but took off without his help and began the flight to return home.

Keith shook his head. “I swear Red let’s you get away with more than I ever did.”

“Well, Red and I have an understanding.” Lance said, stroking Red’s console. “She lets me do my thing, and I give her a nice cleaning every two movements.”

Keith snorted but said nothing. They fell into a companionable silence, watching the planets and moons soar by as they left the solar system until there was nothing but stars.

Lance was startled when Keith’s head landed against his shoulder. He looked over to find Keith’s eyes closed and his chest moving with slow, even breaths. He was asleep.

Lance smiled and pressed his cheek against the top of Keith’s head, his soft hair tickling his skin. “You don’t have to be alone.” Lance murmured. “Esperanza and I and the rest of Voltron will be there for you. We’re family.” Lance closed his eyes and sighed. “So please, be happy Keith. We all wish for it."


End file.
